


Undoing

by jibootyjimin



Series: Moonlight [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Infidelity, M/M, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 20:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11585598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibootyjimin/pseuds/jibootyjimin
Summary: Everything was imperfect in the moment he so desperately kept telling himself was perfect. Sehun always knew his weakness for falling in love too easily would be his undoing.--(or in which chanhun can't find the perfect time or place to leave each other behind.)





	Undoing

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me at 2:38am and i just had to write it because im chanhun trash and angst is my favourite thing ever after smut.

Sehun's favourite part of the day was when it was dark outside, the moon shining through his curtains to illuminate his room and cast a low simmer of light over his body and the one below his. It was his favourite part of the day because it was all theirs and it was about him and Chanyeol and no one else. It was only them, the moon, the stars and their sweaty body's creating a heat like no other between thin sheets and the mattress.

Sehun's favourite part of the night was when Chanyeol would fall breathlessly beside him on the bed, his large hands reaching to pull Sehun's body against his until their sweat slick bodies were entwined. It was his favourite because Chanyeol would press kisses and sweet words into his damp hair, telling him everything the older man knew he wanted and needed to hear. It was his favourite because there was no Baekhyun to pull Chanyeol's attention away and steal kisses from, it was his favourite because in that moment he could pretend that Chanyeol was his as much as he was Chanyeol's.

Sehun's least favourite part of the night was when he got sleepy. He hated falling asleep because he already knew that as soon as he did so Chanyeol would leave. He hated it because even when he was asleep his body registered the sudden coldness of the night when the older would get out of bed, even in sleep he felt when Chanyeol would stop giving his neck and bare shoulders small pecks and nips. Sehun hated sleeping, he absolutely loathed it.

It was almost like clockwork, he'd get into bed somewhere between ten or eleven and then he'd lie awake for an hour sometimes maybe an hour and a half then he'd stare at the door, waiting with baited breath and a hopeful heart for it to open. Everytime it did he'd release the breath he had no idea he'd been holding and he'd smile so softly, sitting up on the bed to welcome the man that'd just walked in.

Chanyeol would always come in nothing but sweatpants, Sehun never wore anything other than his briefs either, anything else would take too much time to take off. Chanyeol would smile and look at him like he held the stars in his hands, most of the time, when they would be lying breathless and sated, Sehun would ask himself whether the look was sincere or if it was only him imagining something he so desperately wished for. Most of the time he'd end up with more questions than the one he began with and without an answer.

Crying did nothing but increase the amount of hate he harboured in his heart, he knew it wasn't healthy to hate, much less when the hate was directed at himself. It'd started somewhere between the time he'd found out Chanyeol and Baekhyun were together, the irrational thoughts and ideas of how much he wasn't enough for Chanyeol to notice had dug their sharp claws into his brain an made a home there. It'd only escalated the first time he had kissed Chanyeol when they'd both had too much to drink. It'd gotten worse when he'd somehow stupidly ended up on his knees for his older member. Sehun figured it was karma for just how much he treasured his nights with Chanyeol.

Everything was imperfect in the moment he so desperately kept telling himself was perfect. Sehun always knew his weakness for falling in love too easily would be his undoing. Ultimately he decided it was okay and it would be for as long as Chanyeol decided to stay.


End file.
